Facing The Facts
by DarkBlossom14
Summary: Sasuke stood there, waiting to attack his old village, nothing could go wrong. "You're taller than I thought you'd be." Sasuke had not anticiapted Sakura. Nor had he expected her new attitude.


_Well I'm back with another sasusaku story. But this one is going to be different. I have been reading a lot of fan fiction tales lately and I have to admit I'm sick of Sakura crying and being broken and lost._

_So I decided to write the reunion the way I think it should go. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer**: Nope.

Sasuke stood atop the mountain bearing the faces that once ruled Konoha. His dark eyes soaked in the cities lights. He turned his head towards his three team members.

They were waiting patiently for his order. Sasuke briefly nodded his head. The two males and female nodded back and then disappeared. Sasuke's onyx eyes turned back to his old home.

"You're taller than I expected." Sasuke's eyes widened at the sound of the soft voice. He turned around.

There, not six feet away, stood Sakura. Her pink hair blowing gently in the wind as she tilted her head to the side.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was calm, but his fingers twitched on the handle of his sword.

"Naruto didn't believe that you would go through with this." Sakura ignored his question and walked to stand at the edge of the mountain, looking at her village.

"Leave." Sasuke bit out. Sakura looked sideways at him, a smirk played on her full lips.

"I told Naruto though. You are so predictable." Sakura's emerald eyes locked with Sasukes. His orbs narrowed. Daring her to continue.

"Even when we were young you were predictable. Although I will be the first to admit that back then I didn't see it, because I was blinded." A soft, bitter chuckle escaped her mouth. She ran a hand through her locks and turned back to the city below.

"Train. Hate. Eat. Sleep. Train. Self pity. Train." Sakura calmly ranted. Sasuke was dangerously close to pushing her off the cliff.

"Well its more than you can say for yourself." Sasuke's voice was harsh, but Sakura was not affected.

She continued, her voice turned mocking. "Oh poor little Sasuke. Don't wanna hear how pathetic you truly are?"

Sasuke's hand was around Sakura's slender neck and her feet were dangling over the cliff. But her eyes were calm as they looked into blood red ones.

"You're not special." Sakura breathed out.

Sasuke tightened his grip.

"You think because your brother killed your family and you grew up all by yourself that you are special." Sakura's voice was soft and hoarse but Sasuke heard every word.

"You're not."

"How the hell would you know?" Sasuke growled and gripped her tighter. "You lived in a perfect little world, with all your cheery smiles and your fake love. Don't you dare talk to me like you know me. You don't."

"No I don't." She gasped out, "But Naruto does."

Sasuke released her. She gracefully flipped and landed behind Sasuke.

"Naruto knows exactly what its like to be alone. And he never even knew what had happened. He grew up shunned and treated horribly, but still he lived for others and smiled and loved. And…well that's more than you can say for yourself."

Sakura felt relieved finally saying it. She had longed to shove that into Sasuke's face since the moment Naruto explained his life to her, and from the way Sasuke was shaking she knew she had gotten to him.

"He and I took you in and cared for you. We both would have died for you. You were never alone. So why are you still being so selfish?"

She stepped towards him and waited for a reply.

"He killed everyone. And I saw it all." Sasuke said as he turned to the city again, Sakura moved beside him.

"And now he is dead. You wanted to kill him. You have. Now what, you are here with your team to destroy this place?" Sakura said as she waved a hand across the village.

"God Sasuke. Get over yourself. Naruto and I waited for you to get your revenge, that was understandable, but this…Destroying Konoha, that's just pathetic. You could be so much more. Live for so much more."

"I have nothing left to live for. It was all taken from me."

"Everything was taken from Naruto too." Sakura said softly. Sasuke said nothing.

"It has been six years since you left this place. Since you betrayed it. And yet, how easy it would be for you to return to it. The village would except you. It would take time to adjust, sure, but this place you that want to destroy would still welcome you back."

Sakura turned to look at the eighteen year old boy beside her.

"Nothing. You aren't going to say anything." Sakura sighed, "You stupid, selfish Uchiha brat."

Sasuke swung his sword at her, but she ducked and jumped back. Her green eyes were shining with amusement.

"You want it so bad." Sakura laughed, "You want to come back and see everyone and train with your old friends and go eat Ramen with Naruto. God you want it so bad you can taste it, can't you?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke could not believe that this was coming from Sakura. That dumb, annoying little fan girl. Although, she was far from little anymore Sasuke thought as he shifted his eyes from her chest back to her face.

"Silly little Sasuke." Sakura mocked. She walked forward until the end of Sasuke's blade was at her throat. "You ran away and now your all big and bad, or at least that's what you want people to think."

Sakura leaned forward more, the blade pushing her skin, but not breaking it yet.

"You are so predictable." She said again, "You wont kill me, because I'm part of your past and somewhere deep down you want that past back."

Sasuke's red eyes changed back to black. He stared at her. "Sakura." He whispered.

She took another step forward, the blade piercing her skin. Blood trickled down her pale skin. Sasuke watched as the blood fell past her collar bone and into her shirt. His eyes then returned to hers.

"Sasuke, don't be like Itachi, don't kill innocent people for the hell of it. Come home and live the life your brother never had." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke sucked in a breath. She had not just compared him to his brother. He was not like that man. That man did things without a purpose. While he had a reason to kill, he had a reason to train hard, he had…he had killed his excuse for doing those things.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. She had been right. He had gotten his revenge, now what the hell was he doing? And as much as he hated to admit it, Sakura was right about him wanting to return.

He sighed and lowered his sword. Sakura made a small noise, clearly she was proud of herself. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes.

'Damn' He thought. He looked at the female. 'Double Damn.' Sakura was smirking and standing there with her hand on her hip, head titled to the side, eyes shimmering with her victory.

The two returned to the village, the sun was rising as they walked to the Hokage's tower. They entered and were greeted with the sight of Naruto, Kakashi and a few other Anbu guarding Sasuke's three team mates.

"Well, well, so nice of you to join us Mr. Uchiha." Tsunadea said. Sasuke just glared at her.

They all stayed in the office for hours. Finally they were released. Team Hawk was sent back to their home villages for trials while Sasuke was set on probation for two years.

Two years of being watched constantly, two years of having to work his way up to Anbu status, two years of getting to know everyone again, two years of only getting to talk to Sakura when necessary.

Sasuke spent two years learning that he was in love with the pink haired girl, and in that time he saw how much she had really grown. And he hated that she grew out of her love for him.

On the night that Sasuke was finally off his probation he wandered to the top of the Hokage mountain and sat, watching people move about the city. Closing shops and leaving work.

"Free at last." Sakura sat down beside Sasuke and watched the people as well.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. "Stupid one word answers. Is that a Uchiha thing, or just a Sasuke thing?" Sakura looked at him with a small smirk.

Sasuke glared at her. She laughed and turned her head away again. An hour past and the moon was above them and a gentle breeze greeted them. Sakura shivered.

Sasuke had been watching her for the past hour, her body shivering pulled him from his thoughts. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

Sakura froze and tried to look up at him but his chin was resting on her head firmly. She sighed and nestled in closer.

"So is this what you do with all the girls?" Sakura spoke finally.

"Is this how you act around all your suitors?" Sasuke retorted. Sakura laughed.

"So what now?" She asked. Sasuke stayed silent for a long time, Sakura didn't think he was going to answer.

"Stay with me." He finally said.

"What?"

Sasuke shifted so they were facing one another.

"You were right about everything you said that night. I was selfish and hateful. But I didn't have anything else. And now, now all I have is you." Sasuke said the last part in a whisper. He knew Sakura wasn't his yet, but he was hoping she wouldn't notice his claim.

"Sakura you have changed, and sometimes I hate it, but over all I…I." Sasuke stopped, he couldn't say it.

"Bastard." Sakura moved as if to get up but she simply sat between Sasuke's legs and placed her hands on his face and forced him to look at her.

"You think, after all the shit you did, you can just tell me that you love me and you want me all for yourself?" Sakura said.

"It doesn't work like that Uchiha. I practically begged you to notice me when we were twelve, and you knocked me out and left me on a fucking bench!" Sakura's grip on his face tightened and her voice rose a notch.

"Well screw you. You cant just waltz back into my life and expect me to love you again. I worked hard to bury those feelings. And you had the guts to call it all fake!" Sakura was close to screaming now.

"I love you and you didn't care! You left me and now you want me! I wont just give in like that Sasuke Uchiha. You were right, I have changed." Sakura finished. She released his face and sat there panting.

"You love me?" Sasuke smirked when her eyes widened. Damn she had said she loves him. She forgot about past tense. Damn. She sighed and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Well its not like you wouldn't have gotten me anyways. So spoiled you Uchiha boy." Sakura smirked.

Sasuke pulled her lips to his. They kissed forcefully, passionately and wildly. In between Sasuke growling out 'Mine' he had slipped his hand up her shirt and was trying to undo her bra.

"Not here." Sakura gasped out when he released her mouth.

"Yes." Sasuke hissed. Sakura laughed.

"Oh you poor, hormone deprived boy." Sasuke was about to retort when Sakura transported them to her apartment. Sasuke decided his remark could wait.

He kissed the girl beneath him on the bed, and was glad he had killed his brother, he would never regret that. But he promised himself that he would not leave Sakura again.

Sasuke pulled her shirt and bra off, his eyes taking in the sight.

No, he would never leave her again.

"You know Sasuke," Sakura said as Sasuke worked his way down her belly with his mouth, "I always kinda thought you were gay."

Sasuke wanted to push Sakura off that mountain again. She laughed and flipped them over kissing his abs and undoing his pants. Tomorrow he would have a serious talk with her about all the smart ass remarks of hers, but for now he would prove to her that right here in her arms is where he wanted to forever be.

"Hmm…definitely not gay."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Well there was that story. Hope you enjoyed it. I would appreciate any and all feed back. Thanks so much for reading._

_**DarkBlossom 14**_


End file.
